


Charm bracelet (prologue)

by Rosette82



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, History, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prologue, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosette82/pseuds/Rosette82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have traveled through time to 1941. A year before Steve Rogers becomes Captain America. But before you see him you get into trouble and must pay a fine of your clothes. They are not considered feminine..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm bracelet (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue to a story I plan to write after The Cat and the puppy story is finished.

Somewhere on a police station in New York City, May in 1941.

 

”Miss, I don’t know how many times I’ve said it. But you must pay the penance for your clothes. It is not feminine.” The policeman spoke to you. He had given you a note with a price you had to pay.

 

You never thought there was a law how women are not allowed to have trousers, but must wear a skirt or dress. It felt silly. But you were lucky you had some pocket money and paid your fine.

 

”Um, do you know of a store that sells clothes for a small amount?” You asked the policeman.

 

”I know one that sales old onces for a cheep price.” He answered and started to explain where it was.

 

”Can you please write it down? I’m not from here and I might get lost.” You interrupted him.

 

He wasn’t pleased that you interrupted him and looked suspected at you.

 

”Not from here? Where are you from then?” He asked.

 

”Europe.” You answered.

 

”Where in Europe? You’re not from Germany are you?” He looked more suspicious at you.

 

”What? No. I’m from up north. In Scandinavia.” You answered in defence.

 

”Scandinavia, huh?” He noted.

 

 _Shit!_ You said too much.

 

”Um, can we go back to the shop please? I would really like to buy some new clothes.” You changed the subject before he could ask more.

 

”Right. It’s on-” He begun but then he remembered what you said before. ”Come with me. I’ll take you there.” He rose up from his seat and rounded the desk. Grabbed his hat and walked towards the door. ”After you.” He spoke.

~*~

 

You stood right in front of the shop. It was smaller than you thought. It had a display window with mannequins that had trendy clothes. As you thought was wearing. Fashion was not your thing. Especially from this period.

 

You had no time to think before the police man opened the door and asked you to follow him.

 

The inside had dull color on the walls and floors. Tables with old stuff like books and older books. A few trinkets here and there. You thought that stuff hadn’t been touched for years because of the dust.

 

The policeman rang a bell from a desk and a man came out from a room behind the desk. Probably the owner. He looked at the policeman and the policeman looked at you.

 

”Do you have any clothes for this lady?” He asked politely.

 

The owner looked at you from head and toe. He the nodded and yelled a womans name.

A chubby woman came running from nowhere.

 

”Yes, Mr White” She answered.

 

”Miss Green, take this young lady to the clothes department.” He orderd her.

 

She did as told and grabbed your arm. Quickly you followed the best you could. She was pretty fast. You rounded two bookshelves and then she stopped. She took out a tape measure and measure your height, as well as the arms and legs.

 

”I don’t want anything fancy. Just something nice.” You spoke.

 

”Don’t worry. This is just easier for me to look.” She said and started too look through the clothes.

 

You had to wait a minute or two. She came with some clothes for you but none of the fit your body. You felt a bit embarassed about it.

 

”Hmm…” She thought. ”Wait here. I think we have some that will fit you in the basement.” She said and then she went away.

 

You looked behind you and sat down on chair. This wasn’t going to be easy. First clothes and then the hair you thought. Almost every woman had the same hairstyle.

 

”A trend I guess.” You sighed.

 

You looked around on the clotes that was haning nicely on their places. They had all the same color scheme. You didn’t thought it would be this hard to blend in.

You looked down on your left arm where you had your charm bracelet. It had seven charms which one of them was special. You remembered them all.

 

The first one was your exam hat you got along with the bracelet. Then came the globe when you traveled with your friends. And then was a car when you passed your driving test and the driver's license.

The fourth one was a key to your apartemnt when you moved away from home.

The fift was a wine glass. It had both bad and good memories. You and your friends went to a party on a pub and got drunk. You had never been drunk before that time and when you felt really bad. And wanted go home, your friends couldn’t help you. It was then you met him. Your currently boyfriend, Steve Rogers.

You didn’t know who he was by then but it didn’t matter. He helped you home and took care of you. He was really sweet.

 

The sixth one was a rose. It was after many dates together you got that one.

And finally the seventh, it was special made only for you. It was the shield. Captain Amaerca’s shield for protecting.

 

”Wait a minute.” You said to yourself when you took a closer look at it. The colors and the star wasn’t there. It was now a silver disk.

 

”How can that be?” You said and rubbed it between your fingers to see if it was fake. But no colors or star was shown. ”Why?” You whispered.

 

You quickly hide your bracelet under your shirt when you heard footsteps.

 

”This must fit you.” Miss Green said and laid down the clothes on a bench. She gave you a white blouse and skirt and leggings. ”Try them over there.” She pointed towards a corner with a curtain.

 

You did as told. This time the clothes fit your body. The blouse had long sleaves so it hid your bracelet. The leggings and skirt fit too.

 

”What shoe size do you have?” Miss Green asked you when you where done dressing.

 

”Between 37 and 38.” You answered.

 

”Pardon?” She looked a little confused.

 

_Right. The sizes are diffrent in US._

”Let me see.” You turned around to look inside your shoes. ”I have 4.5 UK size.”

 

”4.5 UK size is almost size 6 or 7.” She said. ”I have a pair of size 6 here.” She opened a shoe box. The shoes had ha thick medium high heel and the color was borwn.

 

You tried them and the fit but the problem was that you couldn’t walk in them.

 

”Try these instead. Same size but lower heel.” She putted them in front of you.

 

They were more comfortable and easier to walk in.

 

”Thank you.” You said.

 

”You’re welcome.” She smiled.

 

You looked inside a standing mirror near the dressing corner. You looked pretty good except the color of the clothes. They were boring.

 

”You just have to put up your hair.” Miss Green said.

 

”Can you help me?” You turned around to face her.

 

”Only something simple.” She ansered.

 

You thanked her again when she offerd you to sit down on a chair.

 

While she was fixing your hair a young man walked behind you and Miss Green. He was carring a box with something heavy inside. Well it looked heave to you because the man was short and not so strong. He grunted and Miss Green turned around.

 

”Mr Rogers! I told you to not carry the heavy boxes.” She scold him.

 

 _Rogers? Steve Rogers?_ You thought and turned around.

 

Miss Green had taken the box from him and putted it away. Like if he was bad child.

You could only see a glimt of him before Miss Green had ordered him away.

 

”Who was he?” You asked curiosity.

 

”A new employee.” She answered and turned back to you.

 

”Is his name is possibly Steve Rogers?”

 

”Well yes. How did you know?” She looked a little suprised at you.

 

”Just guessing.” You turned back to the mirror. Your hair style was only half done.

 

_He looked short and not so strong like he is at home. So this must be before he became or more like BE Captain America._

”Um can I ask a silly question?” You asked.

 

”Well of course.” She answered.

 

”What date is it today?”

 

”May 21.”

 

”Year?”

 

”1941.”

 

 _What?! That’s a year before he becomes Captain America. No, wait. June, July, August_ \- February, March. _10 months before that happend! I really- really went back in time! But how?_

You looked down on your bracelet, especially on the shield. Did the shield send you back in time or the bracelet?


End file.
